Last time
by Naemir
Summary: première sur Death Note pour moi, soyez indulgents! spoils de l'épisode 37.POV d'un dieu pourtant humain, des pensées jetées au vent sur quelques précieuses secondes qui seront sont ses dernières. léger Light/L


Alors voila, pour commencer, ceci est ma première fic, ou plutôt drabble sur Death Note qui reprend la fin de l'épisode 37, le dernier des derniers, l'ultime scène.

Bref, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu.

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai envie de vous bassiner un peu avec mon blabla de début de fic. Si vraiment vous vous en foutez littéralement c'est tout à fait votre droit et je vous conseille donc de sauter les paragraphes qui suivent pour passer directement à une lecture plus saine et plus intéressante.

Ma découverte de Death Note, je la dois à mon cousin qui m'a sortit un jour: « je connais un manga sympa, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. » Ça n'a pas raté, bien entendu et après avoir lu deux, trois trucs à ce propos sur internet, je me suis mise à regarder l'anime.

Impossible de décrocher, dès que j'avais un moment de libre je filais me coller devant l'ordi pour m'enfiler ma dose de Death Note, me faisant la série en 2 jours chrono. Bien entendu, le vide un peu agaçant en découvrant que c'était bel et bien terminé, au bout de 37 épisodes à un rythme d'enfer, je me suis ruée à la librairie du coin pour en dévorer la version papier. J'ai été très agréablement surprise de voir que l'anime restait relativement fidèle au manga d'origine, des détails et des choses en moins (ou en plus, et la fin qui diffère) mais dans l'ensemble, je retrouvais mes marques. Malgré tout, il m'est plus facile d'avoir accès au l'anime qu'au manga en lui-même (question scans, je n'aime pas vraiment, c'est un peu un manque de respect et puis mes yeux me le font souvent sentir). Aussi mes fics, si jamais il y en a plusieurs, seront principalement basées sur l'anime, ne vous en déplaise.

Et l'envie m'a prise, comme toujours, d'écrire un peu, pour voir ce que ça donne, si je pouvais effectivement apprivoiser ces personnages attachants et vous offrir ma vision des choses. Ce drabble là, c'était simplement une envie, juste le crayon qui m'a appelé depuis ma trousse, me demandant de prendre une feuille et de me lancer. Ça n'a rien de nouveau, on ne peut pas dire que c'est une grande réflexion philosophique mais juste un petit écrit en passant, parce que j'en avais envie.

Alors voila, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, je sais que ça peut être salement désagréable de devoir lire les divagations d'un auteur en début de chapitre mais tant pis. Pour une fois, je fais l'exception.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il m'intéresse et me fait plaisir.

* * *

_Tout s'anéantit, tout périt, tout passe : il n'y a que le monde qui reste, il n'y a que le temps qui dure._

Denis Diderot, extrait de Salons

* * *

Quelques secondes.

Poignée de temps, miettes d'existence, aussi douces et éphémères qu'un souffle de vent, une plume qui lentement, caresse l'Esprit.

Quelques secondes, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien représenter, dans la vie d'un homme?

Dans celle d'un Dieu?

Ces grains, poussières de vécu, ont-elles un sens? Que sont-elles à nos yeux d'incrédules?

Rien.

Qui s'amuse à les compter, ces morceaux d'Eternité? Qui s'en soucie?

Quelle erreur, de passer ainsi sans les voir, elles qui forment la trame invisible d'un monde qui vieillit sans s'en apercevoir.

Quelques secondes…

Quarante pour être parfaitement précis.

Si court et si long, le temps d'une étreinte, une esquisse de pensée, une aquarelle délavée d'un songe à peine ébauché.

Quarante secondes.

Le temps qu'il m'a fallut, à peine, pour comprendre que je pouvais changer le monde. Que je pouvais le rendre meilleur, plus beau et plus vivant que jamais, libéré du Mal.

Libre de ses démons.

Quarante secondes, éclats de précipitation, instant figé de panique et d'excitation, lorsque j'ai enfin saisit.

Lorsque j'ai su que je pouvais être Dieu.

Que je devais être Dieu.

Quarante secondes.

Ma destinée et celle de mon Univers se sont jouées là, tracées à l'encre noire sur un carnet sans âme, tombé du ciel. Tellement invraisemblable, si rapide, éclair fugace que j'aurais pu l'avoir rêvé.

Oui, j'ai rêvé.

Rêvé des jours et des nuits, sur ce monde que j'imaginais, ce monde que j'allais bâtir de mes mains.

J'ai rêvé, à en perdre la raison. Un souhait qui s'est dessiné comme un rien, en une poignée de secondes.

Quarante secondes, si infimes.

C'est à cela que peut tenir la vie d'un homme.

Quarante secondes d'extase, de pure jouissance, reflet d'une satisfaction sans bornes. Quarante secondes d'angoisse sans nom, de peur suffocante.

Quarante secondes avant la délivrance, brute et dure.

Mortelle.

Mais Juste.

Car Dieu n'est que Justice.

Je ne suis que Justice.

Quarante secondes, qui peuvent subitement faire changer le court des choses. Faire pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Renverser le destin.

Définitivement.

Quarante secondes, c'est moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallut pour comprendre que j'avais perdu.

Abattu, tel un oiseau en plein vol.

C'est plus de temps qu'il n'a fallut pour renverser Dieu et ses idéaux.

Quarante secondes.

C'est suffisant pour entendre le hurlement d'agonie d'un rêve qui se brise et se consume.

Le temps qui se bloque, figé sur ces quelques secondes d'horreur. Quarante secondes, si improbable que cela puisse paraître, ont suffit à tout ravager.

Tout annihiler.

Quarante secondes qui s'étendent, se tordent, s'étirent à l'infini pour devenir des heures. Pour me faire vivre cette douleur qui me ronge de l'intérieur tel un poison et dévore mon âme à l'abandon.

Plus rien pour me retenir, à cette réalité qui m'échappe et file, trop rapide désormais.

C'est la Mort, cette vieille amie, qui me tend les bras comme pour me bercer. M'agripper de ses doigts froids et effilés pour un ultime baiser.

Et mon cœur éclate, tambourine follement dans mon corps ravagé, espérant encore pouvoir échapper à cette emprise glacée. Résonne comme ces cloches aux veilles des funérailles, sombres et profondes, qui descendent jusqu'au bout de l'âme.

Quarante secondes et tout se perd brusquement. Ne persiste que ce son infâme, et pourtant si familier, du crayon qui ripe le papier de sa pointe assassine.

Quarante secondes.

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, à peine, moi qui suis étendu là, pantin désarticulé et sanglant dont on aurait coupé les fils. Poupée de chiffon qui s'accroche stupidement, désespérément, à sa vie qui s'enfuit, sans espoir de retour.

La Mort me souris.

Moi qui l'ai si longtemps côtoyée, je ne peux me résoudre.

Je suis Dieu.

Je ne peux pas mourir, je n'en ai pas le droit, pas le temps.

La douleur éclate, bulle de fureur dans mon cœur fatigué, fou, trop passionné.

Quarante secondes, c'est bien trop court, bien trop dur.

Quarante secondes, ni plus, ni moins.

Sans possibilité de rédemption.

À quoi bon?

J'y ai cru, de toutes les forces, de toute mon âme, à ce monde sans violence et sans haine.

Je ne regrette rien.

Je crois.

Peut être.

Quarante secondes, la chute d'un Dieu qui se voulait éternel.

Quarante secondes pour supplier une entité que j'ai voulu supplanter. Quarante secondes pour prier, sans y croire. Pour espérer.

Pour ne pas songer que rien ne m'attend de l'autre côté, juste le Néant.

Ni Paradis, ni Enfer.

Vide.

Solitude.

Et plus que tout, cette pensée me glace, le Dieu si puissant se laisse aller à la peur.

Seul.

Pour vivre, comme pour mourir, je serais le Gardien de mon dernier soupir. Unique témoin de mon agonie.

Ou bien…

Quelques secondes et un dernier éclat, une lueur d'espoir enfantin.

Quelques secondes et un sourire.

Inespéré.

Quelques secondes, mes yeux noyés dans les tiens. Amusés.

Pour me dire que tu as gagné.

Est-ce important?

Quelques secondes pour me souvenir.

Pour me dire, une dernière fois.

Que malgré tout, malgré moi.

Malgré Lui.

Tu es là.

* * *

Voila.

Que dire de plus, j'ai déjà raconté ma vie un peu plus haut. Vous avez du remarquez le caractère un peu flou que je lui trouve (au drabble bien entendu, bien que ça puisse aussi s'appliquer à ma vie par moment ^^) mais Light n'est pas forcement facile à suivre, n'est-ce pas? La citation? Je me souviens l'avoir lue dans un des bouqins de la bibliothèque.

Très léger le L/Light, je vous l'avais dit mais présent tout de même, une petite touche d'espoir à la fin.

Bref, la visite s'achève donc ici et sans vouloir réclamer, pensez à remercier le guide.

Merci bien, et à une prochaine fois qui sait? Quand le vent de l'inspiration souffle, il suffit de tendre sa voile.

**Disclaimer:** Tsugumi Oba & Takeshi Obata


End file.
